barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie and The Three Musketeers/Credits
Starring the Voices Of *Barbie as Corinne: Kelly Sheridan *Philippe: Tim Curry *Viveca: Kira Tozer *Aramina: Willow Johnson *Renée: Dorla Bell *Corinne's Mother: Nicole Oliver *Madame de Bossé: Merrilyn Gann *Hélène: Kathleen Barr *Prince Louis: Mark Hildreth *Bertram: Michael Dobson *Monsieur Treville: Bernard Cuffling *Serge: Brad Swaile *Miette: Amelia Henderson *Miette Walla: Tabitha St. Germain *Brutus: Brian Dobson *Alexander: David Kaye *Pig: Terry Klassen *Musketeer #1: Alistair Abell *Musketeer #2: Brian Drummond *Musketeer Guard: Michael Dobson *Regent Guard #1: Terry Klassen *Regent Guard #2: Brian Dobson *Henchmen: Terry Klassen *Driver: David Kaye *Royal Announcer: Alistair Abell *Handsome Man: Brad Swaile *Fancy Dress Girl #1: Nicole Oliver *Fancy Dress Girl #2: Kathleen Barr UBCP B.C. Branch of ACTRA Production Manager *Candice Bone Associate Producer *Carrie Wilksen Casting Agent *Voicebox Productions; *Vancouver, British Columbia Voice Director *Terry Klassen Lead Editor *Sylvain Blais Production Coordinator *Lilian Bravo Art Director *Pam Prostarr Character Art Director *Lil Reichmann Designers *Gavin Ball *David Dick *Beth Gonzales *Paul Soeiro Modeling Supervisors *Joel Olmstead *Jody Tidsbury Senior Character Modeler *Emily Fang Character Modelers *Maisha Moore *Lea Young Lead Set Modeler *Sid Katz Set Modelers *Terral Burnett *Nadine Burwash *Alun Hollywash *Josh Toews *Kelly Wei-Lo *Jennifer Yabuki Senior Modelers *Hak Lee *Alfonso Villar Modelers *Lawrence Chang *Derek Goodfellow *Derek Ho *Eunice Lo *Shaun Middleton *Lujobmir Milic *Voja Milosevic *Francois Van Eeden *Adam Vorous *Takashi Yamanouchi Lead Texture Artists *Carol Cheng *Lan Yao Texture Artists *Aaron Barr *Nan Li *Iain Morton *Sherri Rogers *Laurel Smith Head of Facial Development *Henry Cho Lead Facial Modeler *Michelle Zhang Lead Facial Technical Director *Cecilia Ku Facial Technical Director *Kin Fung Kwok Lead Creature Technical Director *Clayton Ryan Creature Technical Directors *Dany Asselin *Shi Hu *Eddie Li Lead Layout Animator *Nathan Fitzgerald Layout Animators *Ravinder Brar *Doug Calvert *Anthony Di Ninno *Zondac Gibson *Curtis Hunt *Ryan King *Daniel Laczowski *Sean Metcalfe Animation Directors *Conrad Helten *Gino Nichele *Colin Oleksyn *Dave Tilgner Supervising Animators *Larry Anderson *Luke De Winter *Charlie McKenna Senior Animators *Luis Carlos Aguilar Hernandez *Chris Buckley *Izabela Bzymek *Doug Calvert *Francis Cardeno *Joey Chang *James Dykeman *Oscar Lo *Colleen Morton *Ricardo Rodrigues *Christina Roodenburg *Mike White Animators *Hilary Boarman *Daniel Broverman *Tommy Cheng *Nathan Fitzgerald *Curtis Hunt *Ryan King *Eric Kingston *Kevin Kyle *David Lee *Patrick Nash *Ryan Nickell *Noel Peters *Max Polozov *Eddie Shu *Shannon Tieu *Brandon Tinney *Mark Wong Lead Technical Animator *Genevieve Lacombe Technical Animators *Adam Bagatto *Ravinder Brar *Jason McKeeman *Wade Wilson Production Editors *Colin Adams *Cassandra MacKay *Duncan Rochfort XSI Pipeline Engineer *Renaud Bergerson Senior Technical Director *Derek Waters Technical Director *James Cain Lighting Supervisors *Aeron Kline *Chris McNish Senior Lighters *Conrad Chow *Greg Montgomery Lead Lighting Artists *Patrick Beauchamp *Allan Pantoja Lighting Artists *Kelsey Ayukawa *Karl Bildstein *Michelle Buch *David Ganshorn *Olivier Grard *Sean Norman *Luke Nguyen *Rob Starr *Eric Wong Compositing Supervisor *Winston Fan Lead Compositing Artists *Kelsey Ayukaa *Karl Bildstein Compositing Artists *Laura Maltman *Jayme Van Dusen *Jessica Woods FX Supervisors *Bradly Dunbar *Adam Sera FX Animators *Aiden Blake *Brendon Marklinger *Joe Pelz *Cliff Rowe *Chrystia Siolkowsky Motion Capture Producer *Tony Lomonaco Motion Capture Technical Director *Paul Cech Motion Capture Editors *Jason Hancox *Harry Liu *Graham Qually *Jody Zoerb Motion Capture Fight/Dance Choreographer *Braun McNash Motion Capture Talent *Michael Antonakos *Laura Bartlett *Peter Benson *Jenn Bird *Ryan Booth *Lauren Bowler *Maureen Cairns *Sara Canning *Michel Duran *Roselle Healy *Peter Huck *Laura Mitchell *Brett Queen *Simon Rainier *Michelle Smith *Cailin Stadnyk *Debbie Timuss Director of Technology *Tony Pelle Production Technology Manager *Ashley Ramsay Senior Software Developer *Paul Clayton Newman Software Developers *Dexter Cheng *Alex Mitrofanov Web Developer *Jongpil Choi Director of IT and Operations *Ron Stinson Principal Systems Administrator *David Algar Senior Systems Administrators *Bart Adrian *Nick Xiao Systems Administrator *Paul Roche Desktop Administrators *Gurdip Bains *Neil Hogan *Shahriar Kiamanesh Rendering Supervisor *Nick Burdan Render Wrangler *Luis Casuso IT Assistant *Anna Guseva Principal Operations Technician *Larry Bodnar Operations Technician *Jordan Atkinson Media Room Operator *Scott Atkins Junior Media Room Operator *John Ganshorn DI Operator *Winston Fan Head Credits *Angus Wakefield End Credits *Michael Douglas Human Resources Manager *Ann-Louise Olsen Human Resources Administrator *Jamie Savella-Mach Director of Talent Relations *Barbara Dawson Chief Financial Officer *Bryant Pike Director of Finance *Mary Ellen Garratt Controller *Albert Lim Project Accountant *Alison Block Production Accountant *Marie Sutherland Intermediate Accountant *Kirsty Wilson Payroll Manager *Victoria Elrod Payroll Administrator *Ruwani Hewabandula Accounts Payable Administrator *Katherine Armstrong Accounting Clerk *Alexandra Pappova Accounts Payable Clerk *Sandra Duquette Facilities Manager *Brenda Yau Lead Production Assistant *Adam Harrison Facility Production Assistants *Chris Cherepacha *Julian Diaz *Dan Dunford *Will Kosman *Davis Kunkel *Arthur Sustento *Morgan Walsh Facility Production Assistant Intern *Masafumi Moriwaki Recording Studio *Koko Productions Inc.; *Vancouver, British Columbia Recording Engineers *Chris Hobbs *Steve Lichuk *Wes Swales Post Production Audio *Shape Sound Studios Inc. *North Vancouver, British Columbia Re-recording Mixers *Kelly Cole *Bill Mellow *Joe Watts Sound Supervisor *Christine McLeod Sound Design *Ryan Nowak Dial Editor *Brian Campbell Sound Effects Editor *Ryan Nowak Background Editor *Jay Cheetham Foley Artists *Maureen Murphy *Shane Semko *Cam Wagner Foley Editor *Craig George Assistant Sound Editors *Rob Coxford *Denis Garon Post Audio Management *Laurie Melhus Dolby Surround Video Post Production At *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc.; *Vancouver, British Columbia Rainmaker Finishing Supervisor *Jim Cerrotta Finishing Coordinator *Curtis S.D. Macdonald Finishing Editor *Janet "Lime" Leimenstoll Music Score Orchestration by *Dominik Hauser Guitars By *Mike Fonte Music Score Recording Conducted and Produced By *Arnie Roth (ASCAP) Orchestra and Recording Session Manager *Petr Pycha Recording Studios *AWR Music Studio, Chicago, Il, USA *CNSO Studio No. 1, Prague, Czech Republic *Colvin Studios, Los Angeles, CA, USA Balance Engineer *Jan Kotzmann Music Score Mix Produced By *Arnie Roth Music Score Mix Engineers *Mathew Prock *Chris Szuberla Assisted By *Cenda Kotzmann Music Editing *Mathew Prock *Chris Szuberla Music Production Assistants *Leanne Araya *Fritz Hocking *Eric Roth *Marcy Roth Music Copyists *AWR Music LLC *Eric Roth *Thomas Kirschner Music Contracting Services *AWR Music LLC "Making My Way" *Performed by Leslie Mills *Written by Leslie Mills and Chris Pelcer *Loveriot Music/MPL Tunes, Inc. (BMI); Bensofi Music/Imaginary Venus Music/Music & Media International, Inc. (BMI) "All For One" *Performed by Keely Hawkes *Written by Amy Powers, Jeannie Lurie, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Produced and Arranged by Gabriel Mann *Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) "Unbelievable" *By Ian Alec Harvey Dench, James Saul Atkin, Zachary Sebastian Rex James Foley, Mark Simon Decloedt and Derran Gene Brownson *Warner/Chappell Music LTD (PRS) *All Rights Administered By Warner Chappell Music UK LTD *Master by EMF The Band *c/o Obadiah-Mander Management Barbie Production Finance Coordinator *Tara Browne Barbie Creative Consultants *Leslie Ancona Baker *Martha Artis *Laura Battaglia *Paulette Bazerman *Jennifer Belbis *Renea Berryhill *Rosie Bicciche *Mary Bivens *Erin Bloodgood *Tara Browne *Jeff Bukas *Sarah Buzby *Ronnie Callan *Sun Cha *Patricia Chan *Christine Chang *Lucy M. Chapman *Vivian Chiang *Michelle Chidoni *Ok-Soo Choi *Kim Culmone *Michelle Curtis *Angela De Voe *Danielle Dineen *Lauren Dougherty *Laurie Drake *Carrie Feigel *Steve Fireman *Shirley Fujisaki *Peter Gandolfo *Leanne Gayner *Valerie Gresham *Juan Gutierrez *Mark Hardin *Tom Harrington *Geri Hathaway *Amanda Hermann *Thuy Ho *Laura Horwitz *Joleen Jackson *Vicki Jaeger *Emily Kelly *Heidi Kim *Kimberly Kim *Mark Kuo *Dan Leahy *Wendy Lee *Lisa Li *Elizabeth Libretti *Arron Mack *Amanda Magoto *Todd Makinen *Liz Martin *Patty Masai *Kelly Matheny *James Molina *Angie Northrup *Monica Okazaki *Eleanor Oliver *Scott Page-Pagter *Nick Patean *Julia Phelps *Carey Plunkett *Steve Ryniker *Judy Sachs *Darren Sander *Eric Skifstrom *Joel Smith *Kenny Tam *Peter Teel *Matt Thorne *Vivianne Waisman *Kathleen Warner *Kenneth Wehr *Allison Willensky *Andrew Wong *Michelle Wun *Renée Cheng Yang *Myung Yoo *Jim Zielinski Special Thanks *Elise Allen *Andres Amezquita *Jerry Bosick *Stephanie Cota *Kim Dent Wilder *Richard Dickson *Tony DiMichele *Jesyca C. Durchin *Kevin Farr *Warren Franklin *Claire Gilchrist *Lesley Levenson *Stephen Lister *Tanya Mann *Jon Marine *Sara Rosales *Chuck Scothon *Michael Shore *Bryan Stockton *Evelyn M. Viohl *Catherine Winder *Rosa Zeegers And Especially *Bob Eckert and Neil Friedman Barbie and The Three Musketeers Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2009 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved "True courage is pursuing your dream even when everyone else says it's impossible." -Barbie Category:Barbie and The Three Musketeers Category:Credits